urutoramanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle
:Not to be confused with Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy. |ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル|Urutora Gyarakushī Daikaijū Batoru}} is the first season of its series that is the 24th entry in the Tsuburaya Productions' long-running Ultra Series. It is an adaption of the video game ''Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS. The show first aired on December 1, 2007 and concluded on February 23, 2008. On December 20, 2008, the second season titled premiered. Ultra Galaxy was the first Ultra Series to be shown as a pay-per-view service. Characters * : A mysterious man with amnesia who joined as a member of ZAP SPACY. He is hostile to monsters and uses his Battle Nizer to fight them. He is haunted by the image of the giant buried in the rock. So far, he has only summoned , , and . * : The subcaptain of the Space Pendragon. She is a strict ace pilot and is Hyuga's right-hand man. Although she was skeptical of Rei, she was rescued from Neronga by him and reconciled with him. Her full name is . * : The rookie crew member of the Space Pendragon. He is a monster maniac who was majoring in monsterology at university. He reasoned that the giant in Rei's memory is Ultraman. His full name is . * : The engineer of the Space Pendragon. His full name is . * : The captain of the Space Pendragon. He is hot-blooded man who is excellent in martial arts and has overcome many hardships all over the universe. Members have to call him "Boss." His full name is . * : The leader of Vincent Island which was the officer of the resources transportation base in Belargo City, and Jun's elder brother. He has once served as the subcaptain of the Space Pendragon under Hyuga. His full name is . * : The subleader of Vincent Island who was a scientist of Belargo city. * : A girl who is one of the survivors in Belargo City. She had taken care of a mysterious baby temporarily. She discovered the mysterious giant and heard the mysterious giant's voice. * : A mysterious woman who interferes with Rei using every possible means and has a Battle Nizer like Ray's. She uses the appearance of a bio-plant researcher named . While sure appears to be evil in her first appearance, it is revealed that she is Rei's older sister and her goal is to reawaken Rei as Reimon and like him is an Alien Reiblood. So far, she has only summoned , , and . In the finale, she uses Zetton to battle Rei's Gomora and wins, only to be attacked by King Joe Black who fights Zetton to a standstill. In the end, she succeeds in her goal and Reimon is awakened but Gomora becomes EX Gomora and kills Zetton, seemingly killing Kate in the process. However, in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neo, it was revealed she'd survived. Reimon is a blue/red mysterious alien similar to Ultraman. It is Rei's true form/name, and is of a species of alien known as the Reiblood. * Height: 2m * Weight: 220 kg * Human Form: Rei * Transformation Item: Battle Nizer * Power: ** ** : Used to free and revive Ultraman. Mysterious Giant On Vincent Island is a mysterious giant buried in the rocks that appears in Rei's visions. It had created a spiritual barrier on Vincent Island to protect it, sacrificing its life in the process. It is eventually revealed to be Ultraman, and is a key in Rei's reawakening as Reimon. ZAP SPACY : It is an organization which mainly mines energy resources using a spacecraft and supports planet reclamation. Ship * : The space transport ship of the ZAP SPACY. The lower part is equipped with the variable cargo. Originally, although it is not a spacecraft for a battle, it is armed with the , the , and the . ** : It is Small fighter jet separated from the nose. ** : It is small fighter jet separated from the top part. * : Red body of the same model as the Space Pendragon. Equipment * : It is an item that allows Rei to summon a monster through a system called . Rei commands the monster, such that when the monster gets injured too much, Ray has no choice but to call him back. The 3 monsters he can summon are Gomora, Litra & Eleking. * : It is a multifunction gun which the ZAP SPACY crew uses. Monsters & Aliens Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # Principal cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Gomora - *Reimon - *Monsters - , , , , , , , , , Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement: **Artist: Project DMM ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: & Lekkazan **Artist: References External links *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/ Official Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle site] (Japanese) *[http://www.daikaijyu.com/index.html Official Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS site] (Japanese)